I'll Follow You
by DearJournal
Summary: This story circles around the life of Mira Glenn, a seventeen year old who is the reincarnation of Mimi Force. This story is my interpretation of what happens in Mimi and Jack's next life when Jack breaks the bond. Haha summ sucks, sorry. R&R?
1. Mira Glenn

A/N: This is a Mimi x Jack fanfic! As you read the story, pretty early on, you will notice that I have well… very biased opinions. I absolutely loathe Schuyler (except when she's with Oliver ;D), just fyi. I also hate Bliss and almost every other character except Mimi, Jack, and Oliver… haha. But I will try to be nice about S & B. (the keyword is TRY) haha I just realized Schuyler and Bliss are S and B like Serena and Blaire from Gossip Girl. :] Oh and I only read up to the third book and I'm desperate to read the fourth, but I have to wait until my friend lends it to me. So to control my desperate needs to read the Van Alen Legacy, I decided to write a story that I've been wanting to write since a while ago.

**PLEASE READ THIS**: **Notice, the characters names have been changed. This is due to the fact that this story takes place in another cycle of the characters! Also, this story takes place in "our world's time" as in like 2010/ 2011. Yes, yes, I know Blue Bloods take place in "our time" too, but just bear with it please. It may be a bit confusing at first, but do not fret! All will be revealed in due time my friends and readers. x]**

* * *

As the young teen finally started to drift into slumber, after hours of struggling to fall asleep, she was welcomed by a bright ray of sun in her eyes. She was walking down the sidewalk in her new city, New York. This was a dream of course. In her dream, she was wearing a light pink Ralph Lauren polo shirt with the tiny logo embellished on her chest and her destroyed Stitched for Civilization iceberg skinny jeans. She had on her wrist a Prada clutch. She kept on walking down the sidewalk until she stopped in front of a huge mall where she was most likely waiting for someone. She saw through the eyes of this girl, a young man around the age of sixteen jog across the street. She was waving to him. Just as she was about to shout out his name, she woke up.

Mira Glenn has been having these almost flashback/ memory like dreams ever since she's turned fifteen two years ago. She has been living in the suburban Midwest her whole life until three months ago. Her father had insisted that she attend the Duchesne school for the elite. Duchesne had been a prestigious private academy for generations. Mira's entire family had attended the school. Now, according to her father Charles Glenn, it was her time to carry on the family tradition.

Duchesne had recently (as in the last ten years) been expanded into a boarding school due to the wide variety of students attending the school from different parts of the world. Or so they said. This was probably a façade. All the students ever did was party, do drugs, and get drunk. After they had their fun, they would usually get caught by paparazzi. Bad images spread like wildfire and the parents' reps were damaged. They were accused of having bad parental influence and no control on their kids. That's when the parents met, making a deal that the students can do whatever they please as long as whatever goes down at school, stays at school. And thus, Mira was tossed into this crazy world defenseless.

Mira reluctantly got up from her bed and washed up. She took a quick morning shower and dried her medium length platinum blonde hair that had shaggy layers with unevenly cut side swept bangs. She walked over to the almost vacant walk-in closet on her side of the room. Each student was given a queen sized bed to themselves, a delicately carved wooden study desk with a "twirly" chair made with probably the most expensive black leather you can find, a shared bathroom and flat screen television for you and your roommate, a bookshelf, and a private telephone line for each inhabitant.

Mira looked to her sad collection of clothes. Most of her clothes were on a vibrant color scale of grey-white-black-navy. Sarcasm intended. The clothes she owned mostly came from Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister, Macy's, Bloomingdales, Urban Outfitters, and Vans which were all considered cheap and ugly compared to all the expensive and designer "In" clothing that the girls and boys alike wore in school which ranged from four to seven digits in cost. Sometimes for special occasions, her father would get her designer brand items like from Vera something, Jimmy Choi, Something about Jacobs and Marks, Valentine, and so on. Fashion wasn't Mira's strong point. Mira came from a well off family, her father being a well known business man and corporate leader back in the Midwest.

Mira sighed. She was never close to her parents. She never knew her mom too well for her father had divorced her when Mira was still a young child and her father was much too busy to her. On top of that, while the majority of students at the school visited their families on private vehicles and jets for mandatory family visits on the weekends, she stayed in her dorm. Life was dull.

Mira decided to wear a white Hollister tank under her navy blue school cardigan that had two marigold stripes on the upper part of her arm, and a patch of the school crest sewn on her chest. (Students were given and required to wear either a school cardigan, blazer, sweater vest or vest at all times during school hours) She randomly grabbed her dark blue faded size zero skinny jeans from Urban and put it on as she struggled to tie on her Keds. She put on a thin layer of mascara, navy eyeliner and C.O. Bigelow lip gloss. She put on a thick red headband and did a final mirror check. Mira looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She thought of the dream she had that morning. She thought of the girl. Every time she dreamt of her, it was like she _was_ her. Seeing, feeling, tasting everything she did.

The girl's name was Mimi. She was the total opposite of Mira excluding the identical facial features, blonde hair, green eyes, and lean physique. Mimi had long blonde hair and was beautiful, strong, popular, intelligent, a bit obnoxious a lot of times, but confident. Mira looked at her reflection, feeling a bit discouraged as she packed her bag and left the dorm to go to class.

* * *

When Mira got to class, she quietly sat down at her desk in the far most corner next to the window. She took a peek around the room. She saw her dorm neighbor Shannon Van Alen socializing with her clique of the upper east side's most fab. The circle of friends included her boyfriend Jonathon "Jon" Force who was away at the moment and her best friend Blaire Llewellyn along with some others.

Mira was an outcast in this school. She could have been a loner too if the heavens hadn't blessed her with a loyal comrade, Chase Lennox. Chase was her best friend and her roommate. He had brown hair that was cut and styled in a emo-rocker hairstyle which included uneven side swept front bangs similar to her own. He wore black rimmed rectangular glasses and had the lightest icy blue eyes that she has ever seen. He had about ten piercings in total including the ones on his lip, tongue, and eyebrow. Mira felt a subtle attraction to him. He was good looking and Mira knew it although she refused to acknowledge it for it was like calling her dad hot... well she tried not to acknowledge it. And besides, Chase wouldn't like a girl like her. He was so exciting... rebellious... She was just plain and boring. She had nothing to offer to him. At first, Mira thought that the room pairings was the most scandalous arrangement ever. What school in their right mind paired roommates co-ed? She changed her mind later on. Having Chase in her life was the best thing that's ever happened to her. Chase always stayed at school on weekends to keep her company even though he could have been going home to see his family. She thanked God that she met Chase and for him being her roommate. Her stay at the school could have been even worse had he not been assigned as her room mate. The two got along from the start. Chase was like her twin. They both liked listening to rock, playing endless guitar hero, watching slasher movies, etcetera.

But with good things also comes bad things. She had no idea why, but Shannon Van Alen seemed to be after her since day one. On her first day when she got introduced to their AP English class, she remembers Shannon waiting after class for her.

'"I- I don't know how you're still here Mimi, and I don't know what made you decide to come back, but I suggest you stay from 'us' if you don't want to get hurt again."' she had threatened nervously. Mira could tell that Shannon felt uncomfortable saying this. She didn't look like a mean girl.

'"I don't know who or what the hell you think you are, bitch. But you better watch what you say to strangers. You wouldn't want to get yourself into any unnecessary trouble."' she had whispered back into her ear. '"And for the record, the name's Mira. Get it memorized."' she said as she glared at the girl with her cold, green eyes and turned to walk away.

'"I'm- I'm sorry. I must've got the wrong person."' she said with a stutter than walked the other way. After that, Shannon never spoke to Mira again.

Mira's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see who it was although she already knew who it was.

"Did you miss me babe?" said the familiar face as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course." she said sarcastically. "The five minutes we haven't been together was too long. Where have you been my love?" she joked

"Oh puhleaseee. You are such a bitch, how could you not wake me up? I was almost late to class." he said trying to sound appalled.

"I'm sorry, but the last time I checked, I was your best friend. Not your mom. Why? Did the wittle baby need help picking out his clothes again?" she cooed in a mocking voice.

"Oooooh. You did not go there." he said as he took a seat beside her desk. "So, what do you want to order for dinner tonight? It's fast food Friday and your turn to pick." he said.

"Hm… I'm feeling Popeyes Chicken."

"DEVIL!" he shouted. "You know I only eat from KFC!" he exclaimed dramatically as he pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"Well, my word is law. At least for dinner tonight." she sneered with a smirk.

"That's it. It's sushi next week." he said angrily.

"NO! I can't stand raw fish!" she shrieked.

"You like raw meat, so I don't get how you think raw fish is so gross."

"They are COMPLETELY different things."

"Ha to the ha my dear. Karma is a bitch. And as our ten commandments go, thou shalt eat whatever the appointed roomie chooses to eat on fast food Friday."

"Psh. Ohhh whatever." she said.

"Haha. So what's big shindig happening over in the world of face lifts and plastic surgery?" Chase asked. He was talking about Shannon and her crew.

"As if I'd know sir Know It All."

"Hah! I don't see what all those guys see in Shannon. She looks like a demented Barbie doll version of Amy Lee from Evanescence trying to fit in by wearing Dolce and Chanel." he pointed out. It was true as Shannon had twiggy limbs, long raven hair and blue eyes. She always had on fake eyelashes and the ugliest blue eyeshadow. "And her lackey Blaire is as obnoxious as ever."

"Haha dittoed."

"Do you know why her head's so big?" he inquired.

"Why?"

"Because it's so full of secrets." he whispered into her ear.

"Duuuuude! You've been watching Mean Girls without me haven't you?" she said.

"Maaaaaaaaaaybe." he replied. Blaire had thick red locks of curly hair and green eyes. For fun, she and Chase would put things in her hair and see how long it would take for the objects to fall out.

"Hey, I heard Jon's coming back on Sunday."

"Is that so? I don't see how this applies to me."

"You're right. It doesn't, but did you notice how Shannon's so possessive and overprotective of him. It's like… weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

On Mira's first day of school when the teacher introduced her to the class, she noticed that a blonde boy with lengthy platinum blonde hair and green eyes exactly like hers was staring at her. It was almost as if she was looking at a mirror. He looked so much like her. He was in shock. When she was assigned the seat behind him, he immediately went up to the teacher and told him that he had to go to the infirmary. Jon's been absent on sick leave ever since. That was the day Shannon had confronted her. Jon was supposed to be back on Sunday which was two days from now. She heard from Chase that Jon had been in and out of school because of some rare sickness that wore him out a lot. A few days after that short meeting, Mira started to have consecutive dreams about Jon, well not exactly. It was a boy who looked exactly like him except she knew somewhere in her mind that they were different people. Soon after that, she started getting nightmares too. She woke up screaming sometimes and was always drenched in cold sweat with tears streaming down her face while her heart beat rapidly in an unnatural raye. The weirdest part was that she couldn't remember any of those nightmares. She tried not to think too much about it. It scared her too much.

"Hey, so I've been thinking. I want to get another piercing for my right ear. Wanna help me pierce my ear after school?" Chase asked.

"Of course." she said. "Maybe I'll get one this time too." she said.

"Sweet. Right cartilage?"

"You know it."

"Good. you better come back as soon as you're done with that... y'know... catching-a-ball-in-a-netted-stick and hitting people while wearing grandma skirts practice."

"It's called Lacrosse Chase."

"You know I'm kidding."

"Haha I know."

The rest of school went by in a breeze. Mira's nine period day consisted of AP English, AP Chem, AP European History, AP Calculus, AP French, AP German, AP Spanish, Lunch, AP Art, and then after school Girl's Lacrosse practice. School's always been difficult for Mira until she turned fifteen. She somehow got photographic memory which made her academic life much easier. She also became more athletic and realized that she was fluent in French. That was a pretty sweet year.

* * *

Covered in sweat after practice, Mira walked back to her dorm room and ordered take out from Popeyes Chicken. Chase was currently taking a shower. She jumped onto her bed when she felt something hard underneath her back.

"Freaking, OUCH!" she shouted. She stood back up to notice a book settled where she had just laid. "What's a collection of O'Henry doing on here? This isn't mine… and Chase doesn't read any classic literature…" That's when Mira felt a gust of wind come from behind her. There on the tall window sill beside her bed stood Jon Force.

"I'm sorry." he mouthed. Mira was confused. She wasn't dreaming was she?

"I'm so sorry." he said louder this time. "You have to forgive me. I made a mistake. I betrayed you. I'm so sorry." he kept on saying. Mira saw the doorknob to their bathroom begin to turn.

"HEY MIRA! DID YOU ORDER THE FOOD YET?" Chase asked trying to open the door with his wet hands. Mira turned back to the window to find the window closed and Jon nowhere in sight.

'_We'll talk later.' _Mira heard Jon's voice in her mind.

"Whoa, that was one stubborn doorknob." Chase complained when he finally got out of the bathroom. "Oh hey, you got mail from the committee today." Chase said as he tossed her a thick white envelope.

"Isn't this that exclusive volunteer group that you've been in for like almost three years?" she asked.

"Something like that." he said.

"How did I get invited to it?" she asked as Chase shrugged.

"I'll open it later… she said as she threw the envelope onto her desk.

"First meeting's on Monday."

"Got it. You're going too right?"

"Haha I'm kinda forced to be there, but yeah. Now let's play some Guitar Hero." Chase said as he grinned and tossed her the black plastic guitar controller. "Then we'll do the sacred art of ear piercing." he said

"Haha, well of course."

* * *

TBC.


	2. Brilliantly Extraordinaire

A/N: Hey :] Chapter two is UP and RUNNING. :] I just tried out doing the different POV's of the characters, like how Melissa Del La Cruz does it. Eh, takes too much work. I might or might not do it again. Also, lotsa big, OH MY GOSH happenings will take place in this chapter :] hope you enjoy them. This is a pretty dark chapter… So on with the reading!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blue Bloods or its characters. I DO own my writing, ideas, and creative rights. :D

* * *

Saturday Night.

Mira breathed in a deep sigh as she jumped, back first, into her comfy bed. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath. The dark grey plaid Burberry shirt dress got wrinkled due to her carelessness. Chase had got her this for her as a surprise gift last week. He was going to be so mad. After finally letting Chase get a glance into her closet which contained not even a quarter of the amount of clothes that he owned (and he owned only about half the amount of clothes the average student at Duchesne had in their dorm room and they probably had even more clothes at their homes), he decided that he will make it his duty to "help" her fill up her closet. He began by purchasing for her a couple skirts from Chanel, cardigans and blouses from Banana Republic and , and a pink plaid scarf along with this dress from Burberry. Chase also came from a very wealthy family. His family was well known and renowned in the big apple. His three older sisters were all successful, well liked, respected, and popular ladies who were always sought after by many men. Chase on the other hand was very exclusive when making friends and didn't get along with most people. He seemed unapproachable and looked nothing like the only son of an aristocratic family. The way that he dressed didn't help justify his family name either. It was only when you looked at the tags and labels on his clothing that you realized that all came from major brand names. Mira had no idea how a guy like him kept of his status as one of the most wanted male models in the U.S. and Europe. Speaking of Chase, he was out getting them some gelato from the parlor down the street from their dormitory. Having nothing to do, she took out the book that she found the other day. 'Collections of O'Henry eh?' she thought to herself as she flipped through the pages of the book. As she was near the end of the book, a small white envelope fell out. She opened the envelope to find a room key inside along with a post-it that read: Rm. 203 Saturday at 4pm. Mira looked at her watch it read 3:52pm. She was expecting Chase to come back any minute now, but it didn't hurt for him to wait a little… right? She put the key in her black Coach clutch and walked out her dorm toward the stairs. Room 203 was a floor above her.

* * *

_Extraordinaire _was the word that was engraved on the necklace wrapped loosely around Chase's neck. His necklace was consisted of a thick chain made of solid 24k gold that latched onto a thin gold plate that read Extraordinaire. Next to the word was a small lock linking the centerpiece to one of the rings on the chain that had the initials MG for Mira Glenn. It was the companion of Mira's necklace that looked identical to his with the exception of the word on the gold plate which read _Brilliantly_ instead of Extraordinaire and the initials on her lock which were engraved as CL for Chase Lennox. Mira gave him the necklace for his 18th birthday just two weeks ago.

"_Haha get it? Together we're Brilliantly Extraordinaire." _she said as she clumsily put the chain around his neck while standing on her kiddie stool to match his height. He remembered what she wore that Friday night. She was wearing a black American Apparel t-shirt with Old Navy pajama pants that had an interesting polar bear print.

"_There!" _she had said quite satisfied once she got the lock on to hold the necklace in place. She quickly put on her own matching necklace and locked the mini padlock. She looked up at him. _"You don't like it." _she stated solemnly. _"BFF charms are totally lame aren't they?"_ she asked rhetorically as she put the key back in the padlock to take off the chain for him. Chase gently took the key from her hand and threw it out the window which seemed to have later went down the sewer.

"_I love it." _he told her.

"_Good." _she said. _"Cause they were a customized order and I wouldn't have been able to get a refund anyhow." _she said with a sly smile. _"And besides, that Sid Vicious look is working for you." _

Since then, Chase couldn't stop thinking about Mira. Well, he was always thinking about Mira, but he knew what he meant. He meant it in the way that makes you feel self-conscious about yourself and makes your face turn red and temperature go up. _That_ kind of way.

'_Dammit, I can't feel this way about Mira… I mean, she's my best friend… she's not a girl.' _he thought. _'This is so wrong man…' _he complained as he took out the keys to his dorm. _'This is all gonna pass… this is all gonna pass…' _

"Hey Glenn, I brought the goods." he said as he shook the thoughts of her from his mind and walked into their room. Mira wasn't in the room.

Chase walked over to their mini-fridge and placed the container of gelato on the shelf when he received a text. "Sorry! Will be back in fifteen? See you soon! Get the movies ready!" it read.

He walked over to their DVD shelf and took out the movies Big Fish, Alice in Wonderland, Edward Scissor Hands, and Sweeny Todd. Tonight was their first annual Tim Burton movie marathon.

'_Hah, there's no way we can be together… she's Azrael. She's supposed to be with Abbadon.' _he thought as he leaned back on his bean bag chair. '_But then 'that' happened'_ he blew his bangs from his face as he deeply contemplated. _'I don't know… this is too confusing.' _

* * *

Mira was standing in front of room 203. It was now 4:11pm. She didn't know whether she should knock or not. This was way awkward. She didn't even know who resided in the dorm or if the note was even meant for her. She only came here on impulse. _'Uh… should I knock… should I not knock… should I knock… should I not kno- oh what the heck.' _As Mira was about to knock on the door, it swung open to reveal none other than Jon Force.

"I thought you wouldn't come." he said.

"Um, well… you see."

"We need to talk." he almost pleaded. His eyes had dark circles and were swollen as if he was suffering from lack of sleep.

"Hey, um… I don't know you. If you want Shannon, I can get her for you." Mira offered. Just as she was about to turn around, Jon grasped her arm.

"Mimi, please, just hear me out."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who Mimi is. Excuse me, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Mira Glenn and I'm just here to return your belongings. I'm not sure how, but your book got in my room and-" Jon pulled her towards him, embracing her tightly.

"Mimi, I know what I did to you was wrong. Please, you don't have to forgive me. Just let me talk to you. Give me a chance to explain."

"Hey! Let go of me!" Mira shouted as she struggled to escape from his encirclement. Jon didn't budge at all. _'What the hell is he doing?' _

"Mimi, just one chance. That's all I'm asking for. It took me multiple cycles just to find you again and now you're finally here in front of me. Please, let me explain. Azrael…" he begged. The next thing occurrence happened too fast that Mira didn't even notice her hand rising and slapping Jon hard making his cheek bright red. She felt like she was possessed.

"How. Dare. You. How dare you come looking for me? You abandoned me once! There's nothing to reconcile and nothing to mend. Just looking at you disgusts me, Abbadon. Look at yourself! You're pathetic! Don't you ever come near me again Abbadon. Don't you dare… Jack…" Mira could feel herself screeching at the boy. Her mouth was sprouting out all these words that she had no control over. She wasn't in control of her body, her emotions. She finally stopped yelling. She wheezed as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry." she said to Jon and scurried toward the elevator. She quickly went back to her dorm to find Chase waiting for her.

* * *

"Took you long enough." he grumbled. He looked up at her to see her in a daze. "Hey, you okay?" he asked as Mira snapped out of her shock.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said as she walked toward him and laid down next to him sharing his oversized bean bag chair. "Did you get the goods?" she asked.

"Hell yeah I got them." he said as he handed her the container of triple chocolate chip gelato.

"I'm wearing the dress you got me."

"Mmhm."

"Don't you have anything to say about it?" _'Yeah… it looks beautiful on you…' _he wanted to say, but kept the comments in his thoughts.

"Nope."

"Not even a small compliment?" _'Yeah… you're beautiful…' _he thought again but kept quiet.

"Whoever got you that has some pretty good taste in clothes."

"Oh pshhh." she said as she hit him playfully.

The trailers started and Mira got up to turn off the lights. She quickly went back to her seat next to Chase.

"You're the best you know that?" she whispered into his ear.

"Of course I am." he replied with a cocky grin as put his arm around her. The two laughed as Chase started the movie.

* * *

Outside, on the cold, ceramic window sill, Jon Force sat as still as a corpse. He occasionally glanced in through the window at the two friends inside. He shifted back to his original position, closed his eyes, and began meditating to remember his past life. It's been so long since he's last seen her, but he remembered her so clearly. He thought back to the last time he's seen his twin. It was maybe four or five or even six cycles ago. That time, he was known as Benjamin "Jack" Force and she was his twin sister Madeline "Mimi" Force. After what happened in that life time, he hasn't seen his other half for centuries. He remembered how desperately he searched for her. He waited for her for many cycles, but he never found her. After so many cycles, he's finally found her and she didn't want anything to do with him. She didn't even remember him! The first couple of cycles after the "occurrence", he and she were both summoned by the elders to reconcile after the incidents that happened in their previous life, but as soon as his twin was able to gain back her memories, she ran away. There were even recorded attempts where she tried to summon a Silver Blood so that it would rid of her blood forever. Of course she was stopped by the coven before she could commit such a sin. Afterwards she tried all sorts of things to disappear and then eventually, even when her soul was summoned by the elders, she never came back. He lived cycle after cycle waiting for her, in hopes that she'll come back to him, but she never did… until now. He didn't know why she decided to be born into this cycle, but he was determined to mend their broken relationship.

As Jon started to get up to go to his room, Shannon joined him on the small window sill.

"Did you come to see me?" she asked as hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah…" he lied.

"Well, why didn't you come in? Bliss wouldn't have minded if you dropped by."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." she cooed. "Jack, I feel like we're not as close as we used to be… you seem so far away all the time." she said. They still addressed each other in the names that they used so many cycles ago.

"Sorry. I'm gonna go back, Schuyler. I'm not feeling well."

"Okay, I'll see you later Jack." she kissed his cheek. "I love you… and I always will…" she said and walked in through her window.

Jack stood up to leave, but took one last glance at the blonde haired girl. _Azrael… _he thought. He saw her laugh as she turn her head to tell the boy something. _You're happy… _he visualized how she looked the last time he actually saw her this happy. It was back when he was Jack and when she was Mimi. It was when she was preparing for their Bonding. Her smile faded in his mind and a disturbing memory followed soon after. It was what happened a few years after they cancelled their bonding. When he saw her last…

'_I can't believe it… I can't believe you're doing this… this can't be happening… How could you Jack? How can you betray me like this? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?'_

Next, he remembered how she went missing for nearly a year. It was Christmas eve when Dr. Pat had called in the Force family, alerting them that Mimi had been found. It seemed that she was in forced slumber. She hadn't drank human blood for almost a year. Then, they also found out the things she did. The attempts she made at trying to burn her blood, how she tried to take her life with the sword of Azrael, and how she tried to summon silver bloods to drink her blood. Finally, she was forced into eternal slumber from her lack of human blood. She would be in a coma for the rest of her life until she decided that she wanted to wake up or if she died of old age. At first, Jack seemed a bit relieved. Mimi was out of the picture and he would be able to be with Schuyler. They would finally be able to live a normal life together. This fantasy didn't last long. Jack's conscious as well as his past caught up to him. He felt guilty, and every time he looked at Schuyler he couldn't help but envision the emotionless, unmoving face of his twin. Jack blamed himself for what happened. It _was_ his fault after all.

Eventually, the shame and remorse drove him crazy. He was admitted to rehab. It took him years to finally gain back his sanity. Once he got out of rehab, he was able to gain most of the memories of his past lives back such as his cycles in Plymouth, Rome, Egypt, etc. thanks to long hours of mandatory meditation. He was even able to trace back his memories from when he was still an angel. He remembered the day that he and Mimi were created from the same dark matter. They were born as the twin angels of the Apocalypse. Then the most shocking memory came back to him. Mimi wasn't the one who loved him first. He was the one who fell in love with her at first sight. He was the one who sought after his twin who had no interest in him at all. Finally, it was his constant requests to Lucifer that has bound the two as eternal lovers. He's the one who created the bond…

Jon shook his head and his thoughts came back to the present. _'I'll make things right… I promise…' _he sent a mental message to her, although he wasn't sure if she heard him or not.

* * *

TBC


	3. XoXo Gossip Girl

A/N: Finished my Finals! (YUUUUUUUSSSSSS) So I decided to write another chapter! Woah… this chapter is thirteen pages on my word doc. Haha took me two-threeish days to write. LOLS. :] Anyways… thank you for the wonderful reviews fellow Mimi/Jack writers and fans! It's awesome to know that we're not alone in the world! We Mimi/Jack fans gotta stick together! So now on with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own blue bloods yatta yatta… I own my writing and ideas yatta yatta…

**READ THIS**: I know the story's been centered around Mira and Chase, but please, please be patient… The MimiJack events will happen soon! :]

* * *

**Excuse the slight time skip… This is like a few days after the previous chapter?**

* * *

'So how did I end up here again?' Mira wondered as she was sitting on a fold-up chair backstage at New York's fashion week. Mira closed her eyes as she tried to think back at the blur of events that happened a few days ago.

"_Come on Meers! It'll be an awesome experience!" Chase pleaded as he followed her around their dorm._

"_What the freaking hell are you saying Chase? Are you even listening to yourself?" Mira yelled at him angrily._

"_But, but… I turned down all those people! I told them I'll only do the shoot if they book you!" Chase was referring to his part time job as an amateur model… well maybe it wasn't really part time… or amateur… more like his almost full time job as a professional model. Apparently he got a job offering from Burberry to be the face of the 2011 Spring campaign. He was offered an abundance of co-models to work with, but he rejected them all saying that he'd only work with me. Me. Me!_

"_Why the effing hell would you say that? ARE YOU INSANE?" I screamed at him._

"_But you have tooooooo! I'm going to be stuck at that dreadful shoot with some random anorexic girl if you don't come!"_

"_Dude, you KNOW I'm not model material! And I hate taking pictures!" _

"_Oh freaking JESUS CHRISTOS Meers! Who are you trying to fool? You've got the looks and you KNOW it!"_

"_Shut your freaking gob Chase! I don't want to! I really, really, really don't want to!" _

"_You OWE me Miranda Teresa Glenn! You ditched the Committee meeting this week! I had to vouch for you!" He used my full name… how DARE HE USE MY FULL NAME?_

"_You know that wasn't my fault! I totally forgot about it! You didn't even remind me!" I tried to make a sad attempt at reasoning with him._

"_Explain to me, since WHEN was it my duty to remind you of YOUR responsibilities? Hm… NEVER! Yeah that's right. Got anything else to say Miranda?" I hated it when he used my full name against me… Miranda just sounds so wrong. BLEGH. _

"_Ugh… forfeited… you win."_

"_I always do." he said in a matter of fact tone topped with a smug smile _

* * *

'Ughh…' Mira shuddered as she ended her flashback… 'Right… Chase!' she screamed internally as she tried to remember the next turn of events.

_The morning of the shoot, she woke up to find Chase already gone. She checked her phone to see what time it was when it flashed at her in bold lettering 10:46am. She was supposed to be at the shoot location by 11:00am sharp! She took the fastest shower that she could humanely take and dressed simply in a white v-neck t-shirt, faded blue jeans, her black leather jacket, and black Dr. Martin's to match. She ran out the door and caught a cab. When she finally got to the location, it was 11: 23am. _

"_Crap! I'm late" she muttered as she ran through the door. _

"_Oh hey Meers." Chase greeted her. "You're pretty early." _

"_What? I'm late… the shoot started already didn't it?"_

"_Nope. It starts at 12."_

"_What…? But you told me you were going to be here at eleven…" _

"_No… I told you I would be at the corner bakery around eleven if you wanted to grab some breakfast…" a smile crept up on his face. "Haha! You're sucha loser!"_

"_Ughhh… you've got to be kidding me…"_

"_I just got here too. Oh and here- got you a bagel." he said as he handed her a paper bag._

"_Thanks." before Mira even took a bite out of her bagel, a mass of people stormed in holding boxes of probably make-up, wardrobe, and cameras. They took the bagel away from her hand as they quickly dragged her to one side of the room. Mira glanced at Chase to find him completely at calm while the busy workers crowded around him while making a fuss of out of his hair and applying makeup on the tall boy. He looked over at her and gave her a smirk. 'Damn him…' she cursed. _

"_Dahhhhhhling, can you lift your chin for me?" asked a make up artist. Mira did what was told. _

"_OUCH!" she yelled as a stylist tried to brush her hair. _

"_Is this your natural hair color?" asked another._

"_Yeah."_

"_You have a really nice complexion, hun."_

"_Thanks."_

"_You're so thin! Do you work out a lot? Do you eat?"_

"_Just Lacrosse and yeah I do."_

"_Your eyes really flatter your pale skin."_

"_I guess." Mira continued with her blank responses as a crowd of people started working on her hair and makeup. _

* * *

_After what seemed to be at least an hour, the makeup artists finally cleared out as new people came and replaced their places. Some of the aids coordinated different outfits as others helped her get dressed. The first outfit they dressed her with was a dark brown trench coat with a bronze sleeveless silk dress underneath. She had on black boots and bangles. She walked over to a body-length mirror and looked at her reflection in surprise. She almost didn't recognize herself. Her medium length hair has been lengthened with long platinum blonde extensions and her smoky eye make up based with thick black eyeliner made her jade eyes pop out of her once dull looking face. The black heeled boots made her long legs look miles longer. She thought of the girl whom she continuously dreamt of. Mimi Force. She looked like her. Chase walked out from behind the mirror. Mira swallowed hard. Chase's normally messy hair was neatly curled into loose waves and parted to the side. His usual geek-chic glasses were replaced with contacts. He had a white shirt with thin bronze horizontal stripes, black skinny jeans, and a chocolate brown trench that was in a slightly lighter shade than her own coat. He had on a pair of leather dress shoes. All his earrings were taken out with the exception of the two black studs on each ear and his icy blue eyes were highlighted by a little bit of shadow makeup. He looked gorgeous._

"_Like what you see?" he asked in his usual cocky tone. She quickly turned away as her face started to heat up. "So do I." he said as he snaked his arms around her neck and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Their moment was cut short as a couple of crew members awkwardly intervened._

"_Oh… um… sorry… Just really quickly, we were wondering if you two can take off the excess jewelry?" the meek assistant asked._

"_You mean these?" Chase asked as he pointed to their matching chains. "Sorry, these stay on." Chase answered casually. _

"_Well… we might need to take it off for the shoot…" _

"_It's fine! Let them keep it on. It goes well with concept." another voice interrupted. "Good to see you Chase!" said a skinny, boy clad in all black as he walked toward them almost tripping on his shoelaces._

"_Hey Dan. Long time no see?" Chase answered with a firm hand shake._

"_Sup Chase? I haven't seen you since Fall Burberry '09! Dude it's been like two years! Dunno why the label keeps on wanting you back. You're not that hot." the boy joked. "Oh heyyy this must be Mira Glenn!" he said as he gave Mira a hug. "Chase was so insistent on you being his co-model for today! Now I know why! You're even more beautiful that he described you to be!" _

"_Dan! I didn't say she was that pretty. I said that she'd match the concept of the shoot!" Chase said, clearly embarrassed by Dan's revelation. _

"_Oh pshhhh! Bull shit Chase! Crap! Excuse my rudeness. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Dan Bloom. I'm 19, a Sagittarius, 5'11" and single… you know… in case dumb, super tall, overly flirty guys aren't your type." he said as he exaggeratedly pointed toward Chase._

"_Hey!" Chase said with fake annoyance._

"_Haha kidding. I'm your creative director/ photographer for the Burberry Prorsum shoot today." he said as he flipped his black bangs back and adjusted his glasses._

"_Haha pleased to meet you." she said as she laughed along with him._

"_Well then. Chase, Mira. Let's go on with the shoot!"_

_The photo shoot passed by quickly as the crew continued to change the sets and clothing. Before they knew it, the shoot was over. Mira took out her phone to check the time._

"_It's EIGHT PM ALREADY?"_

"_What'd you expect after all those hours of hair and make up and wardrobe changes?"_

"_I just didn't expect time to pass so quickly." _

"_Haha, you didn't notice the time 'cuz you were with me? Awww that's cute." he teased._

"_Shut up Lennox! That's not true!" she denied although she had to admit, spending the day with Chase was pretty nice. _

"_Thank you thank you thank you!" the two turned around to see Dan run up to them. "The shoot couldn't have gone any smoother!" he said as he gratefully shook their hands. _

"_Anytime man." Chase said. _

"_Hey Chase I heard you're gonna be in fashion week. Is that true?"_

"_Yeah… they've been bugging me for the last few years. I just gave in."_

"_Yeah, everyone's been talking about it. You're the hottest topic in the industry right now. I mean why wouldn't you be? THE GREAT CHASE LENNOX finally decides to walk in New York's fashion week after declining offers for four years! I heard that Karlie Kloss, Chanel Iman, Ali Michaels, and Agyness Deyn are all trying to get into the show just to walk with you." Dan exclaimed. Was Chase really that famous? "Who are you walking for?"_

"_Some new timer called Val Nixon with his debut line called P&B?" _

"_DUDE! DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS?"_

"_Nah man, I'm not up to date."_

"_That's Alexander McQueen's distant nephew! He's making his big debut in the fashion world next week with his line Pandora's Box! He's supposedly a design prodigy and he was offered the finale stage for his debut! AND YOU GET TO WALK FOR HIM? Gee, you've really made it to the top Chase." _

"_Haha no clue what you just said, but thanks?" Chase said as Dan punched his arm. _

"_Hey man, did you get taller?"_

"_I doubt it."_

"_How tall are you now?_

"_6'5". I think I've been the same height for a couple of years now."_

"_Shit man… I think I'm done growing." _

_Mira looked over at the two friends. Chase WAS tall. She never noticed. He towered over Dan. _

"_But I might drop the job."_

"_WHAT? Are you crazy? How could you bail on Val Nixon?"_

"_I didn't like my partners for the show."_

"_Are you serious?" _

"_He sure is." said a young man walking towards the trio. He had on a black polo with grey plaid skinny jeans, Doc Mart's boots, and red beats by Dre headphones around his neck . His messy, layered hair was topped with a black Jack Skeleton beanie. He looked like he was around Chase's age. _

"_I'm sorry… you are?" asked a puzzled Dan._

"_Val Nixon. Pleased to meet you. I'm a big fan of your photography Mr. Bloom." he said as he outstretched his hand._

"_WHAT THE HECK? CHASE, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE PERSONALLY ACQUAINTED WITH VAL NIXON!" Dan yelled out as he shook the boy's hand. Val chuckled._

"_I'm not. It's the first time I met him in person." _

"_So, Mr. Lennox…"_

"_Call me Chase." _

"_Chase, you wanted to address the issue of your runway partner with me? You better not quit on me after all the trouble I went through to come here today." he half joked._

"_Yeah, well my condition is simple. I only walk if she does." he said flatly as he pointed to Mira._

"_WHAT?" Dan and Mira shouted in unison._

"_And who might this beautiful lady be?" _

"_Mira Glenn." Mira reluctantly said. _

"_May I ask what your height is?"_

"_5'9"… I think." Mira replied. Val circled around her, scanning her head to toe._

"_You were right Chase. I like her a lot. You're in." he said with a smirk so similar to Chase's. Mira groaned. "Now I have to deliver some bad news to a few people…" he said, still smiling. _

* * *

Right. So that's how she got stuck backstage New York's biggest fashion event of the year. Everything happened so fast and randomly that Mira didn't even know how to respond to the turn of events. Can things even happen like this in real life? And why was Chase trying to get her into the fashion industry now of all times? He never got her involved in his work before, so why now? 'Ughhhhh…' Mira muttered. 'I'll have to talk to him about this later.' she thought. The makeup artists and hair dressers finally finished their work on her and scurried off to make finishing touches on some of the other models. Mira got up from her chair as some volunteers dressed her in a black blazer made out of floral patterned lace that had a long train attached to the back over a metallic silver cocktail dress that rose high above her thighs. She had on eight rings on her fingers and 5-inch silk black heels. Her hair was crimped and put into a high side pony. She had dramatic runway make up on which consisted of black eyeliner covering her whole eyelids, long fake lashes, and bright red lipstick. She also had some pastel pink, black, and blonde extensions in her hair. She stood in line behind the stage to await her turn to walk when she heard some whispers from the other models.

"Did you hear? That girl's a new comer. How'd she book this show? I heard she didn't even have any modeling experience."

"Yeah, I know. I heard that she only got this job due to connections."

"Really? How?"

"Chase Lennox. Apparently Chase threatened to turn down the show if she didn't get in. Val really wanted Chase to walk his debut show." Mira laughed, that much was true.

"I heard that she slept with the designer to get the job."

'WHAT?' Mira screamed in her mind.

"Probably." another model agreed.

"I heard Shannon Van Alen was supposed to get her spot."

"Really? Is Val Nixon crazy? Why would he replace Shannon with _that_ girl?"

"No idea… Shannon was devastated."

"She should be! If I got replaced by that slut, I would be too."

"No! Not 'cuz of that! You _know_ who else is walking this show."

"No way! _Him_?"

"Yeah! He turned down requests to walk in fashion week as many times as Chase has, but for some reason, he accepted Val's request this morning. I swear, he refused to do the show until Val asked him one last time to walk the finale this morning."

"Isn't he supposed to walk the finale with a female co-model? I heard Chase was in the finale too."

"Yeah. But no one knows who yet."

"Val didn't say. He says that he wanted to surprise everyone."

"Ughh… if that new girl gets to walk with-" Mira was unable to hear the rest of the conversation. The stage crew rushed her to the stage. She walked in from the right as Chase did the same from the left. They met up at the center aisle and walked side by side toward the front. The two posed for the cameras and then walked back to the dressing room behind the stage.

"Nice job." Chase complemented her as his outfit was being replaced with another.

"Same to you." she said.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Not really… it was pretty fun."

"Told you so." Chase said with a sly smile.

Mira's next outfit was a knee-length shoulder-strapped plaid dress which flared up at the bottom, a studded belt on her tiny 22-inch waist, black below-the-knee combat boots with heels and elbow-length floral black lace gloves. She had on a mini top hat. She went toward the stage again and was again accompanied by Chase at the center walkway. He gave her a quick smile again as they quickly did their walk and then returned backstage. Mira relaxed backstage on her fold-up chair. She was done with her walks. She went up to get a bottle of water from the refreshment table when Val walked toward her with another male beside him.

"You were amazing." he complimented.

"Haha thanks." Mira nervously replied.

"And to think that you never walked a runway before. I'm glad I was the first actual designer to discover you."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I've got one more job for you."

"What is it?"

"I decided on you to walk the finale."

"WHAT?"

"I would really appreciate it if you'd display my last work for the show."

"Um…"

"You won't be alone. You'll have two co-models. You already know Chase and actually, here's your other partner now. FORCE!" he shouted to the male who was beside him until a few moments before. "This is Jon Force." he said as he pointed to the blonde male.

"Wait, what? What are you doing here?" Mira shouted at the boy. Jon merely gave her a shrug.

"Let's just get this over with." he said. 'Why did those words sound so familiar?' she wondered.

"Quickly Mira! Get dressed." Val ordered.

Val's team rapidly got to work on her as they curled her hair and touched up her make up. As soon as they fixed her up, they brought a long, black gown to her. The gown was sleeveless and fit tightly on her form down to her waist. The rest of the dress draped loosely over her legs. The dress was made out of the same lace fabric that the blazer she had previously worn was made of. She wore shiny, black, leather stilettos. They accessorized her with heavy diamond jewelry, pearls, and big cross earrings. The outfit was topped off with a black mesh veil decorated with blue roses that slightly covered her face. She looked like a sophisticated gothic bride overloaded with priceless jewels, yet the complex outfit still managed to look elegant and very stylish.

She walked toward the runway again except this time, she was motioned toward the center. The blood-red curtains that was decorated in the background slowly pulled up as Jon and Chase started walking toward the center aisle from each side. When the curtains fully lifted, Jon and Chase got a hold of her slender hands and walked her down the runway photographers frantically snapped photos of the magnificent dress. The crowd applauded as the trio walked back toward the curtains and Val Nixon walked toward the stage. The other models walked onto the stage and the cast took a final bow as the spectators stood up and gave the designer a standing ovation. The show was finally over. The models walked single filed to the back of the stage as blue rose petals drizzled over the crowd. Val personally escorted Mira back stage.

* * *

After the finale, everyone gathered backstage to drink refreshments and make small talk with fellow designers and other important people in the fashion industry. Mira awkwardly stood alone by the refreshment table as she waited for Chase to finish changing out of his finale outfit. She was wearing a black silk blouse and white lace skirt that was given to her as a gift from Val. After her walk in the finale, a lot of designers came up to her asking her to walk in their future shows. She felt bad declining their offers so replied, as politely as she can, by telling them she'd keep it in mind. She was going to grab another glass of wine when Val walked up toward her offering her a glass.

"You were amazing tonight." he complimented. He already changed out of the suit he was wearing earlier for the show into more casual clothes: a grey tee layered with a black cardigan. He was wearing grey checkered skinny jeans with combat boots and added a elegant touch to his outfit by wearing a black fedora hat and a single cross earring on his left ear.

"Thank you." she said gratefully. "Your designs were amazing. I loved every single one of them."

"Haha why thank you very much." he said as he let out a hearty laugh. "Pardon me if I'm being too forward, but I was wondering if you can do me the honor of being the face of my debut Pandora Collection."

"Oh no, I can't!" she exclaimed. "I mean, I would be honored to, but I'm not even an actual model. This whole thing was sort of an accident."

"No, no! I think it was fate! I wouldn't want anyone else! If it's alright with you, I'd be honored if you'd model my designs for me."

"Well, if you insist." she said shyly.

"Haha, I do. Now I better take my leave. That fellow over there's been eyeing you for a while now. Seems like he's got something to say to you too." he said as he gave her a wink and turned to leave.

"Who? Chase? Well about time he got he-" she was turning around when she bumped into someone.

"Shit, Chase! I told you to stop sneaking up on m-" she looked up to see not Chase, but Jon Force looking back at her. He looked so handsome wearing the dark grey suit and lace tie designed by Val, but she didn't let herself admit that. "What do you want?" she demanded bitterly. Jon tightly gripped her hand and began walking away from the group of people. Mira reluctantly followed.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" she struggled to follow after his fast-paced steps in her six-inch heels. When he finally came to a stop, they were in an alley away where the show took place.

"It's about time that show ended." he whispered. "I wanted to get that show over with." Mira tried to keep quiet, but couldn't help herself.

"If you didn't want to do the show that badly, why did you even bother saying yes to Val?" she asked.

"Because he told me that you'd be there. He told me that he wanted me to talk to Shannon, because she'd be upset the he dropped her from the show. He told me that he found someone he just _had_ to have on his show. A beautiful blonde girl with the most vibrant jade-green eyes. I knew it'd be you. I needed to see you." he said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Let me go!" she shouted. "Let go of me!"

"No." he hissed. "I already let you go once. I'll never let you go again." Mira's phone rang at that moment and Chase's picture flashed on the screen.

"Let me go Jon. Chase is calling me. I have to go to him." she mandated as she struggled to flip open her cell phone. Jon grabbed the phone from her hand and threw it onto the cement. Her phone instantly stopped ringing as the screen cracked and the battery fell out.

"I'll never let him have you. I lost you once Azrael. I'll never lose you again." he said.

"Jon. Let me go!" she screamed as loud as she can. "Please! Jon! Let me go! Jon!" she continued to plead, but to no avail. "Jack… let me go." she said. Jon looked at her in surprise. "This isn't going to change anything." she felt foreign words flow out of her mouth, just like it did during their last encounter.

"Mimi? Do you remember me?" he asked.

"Jack… Abbadon…" she said again. She felt a feeling of sadness and betrayal consume her. "You made your decision to leave me. And I've made my decision to let go of you. Now it's your turn to let _me_ go." she said sadly. Jon stood still for a moment. He just blankly stared into her eyes.

"No…" he replied as he crushed his lips onto hers. Mira pushed him away. She felt a sudden motion of strength wash over her.

"Jack. You've made your choice and I've made mine." she spoke to him firmly. "You'll have to live with your decision whether you regret it or not." she said. The two of them sat side by side in the dark alley. 'Jack' didn't do anything anymore. He just sat there his face buried in his arms as Mira crouched beside him uncomfortably. She stared at Jon sitting next to her. He looked so broken… so… delicate… and weak. Whatever was inside of her, whatever force or spirit or person that made her shout like that at Jon earlier was feeling just as broken and weak as Jon was. She could tell. Her heart felt heavy. She had the biggest desire to just reach out to him and embrace him telling him that everything's going to be okay, that everything's forgiven, but the same influence that was driving her prevented her from doing so. So she just continued to look at Jon, wanting to do something, but not being able to. An hour seemed to have passed with them just sitting there motionlessly when Jon finally spoke up again.

"I'm not giving up…" Jon said. His voice cracked with uncertainty when he said this.

"Don't give up then." Mira said to him. "If you want to be forgiven, you should work for it as if your life depended on it." Jon looked up at her. "I don't know what happened between you and me, or between Jack and Mimi, but I'm sure 'Mimi' wants to forgive you… I want to forgive you… whatever you did." she said. Jon's hand cautiously brushed hers. He carefully intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I want to be forgiven…" he said, breaking eye contact. "More than anything… Azrael I lo-" Mira placed her hand his lips.

"Don't say it…" she ordered.

They stayed seated close to each other for a couple more minutes. Mira broke the silence first this time. "Mira." she said as Jon gave her a puzzled look. "My name's Mira." she repeated. "I'm not sure if you noticed, especially since you've been forcing yourself on me ever since you came back from wherever." she joked trying to lighten up the mood. "But we're complete strangers. Usually, when you make new friends, you start out by introducing yourself. Well… at least that's what we do where I come from." she said with a small smile. "My name's Mira Glenn, I'm seventeen… I was born and raised in the Windy City. My favorite sports teams are the Cubs, the Chicago Bears, and the Bulls. I used to be on the basketball team back home, but switched to Lacrosse when I came here since that's the only actual sport at our school." she continued. "I suck at drawing and I sing like a deaf nun, but I'm totally boss Black Ops. Nice to meet you… er… Mister…"

"Force. Jonathon Force. I'd prefer you call me Jon. I'm eighteen, I'm on the boys Varsity Lacrosse team. I'm not much into sports. I enjoy reading classic literature and my secret pastime is watching Gossip Girl. I have the biggest crush on Blake Lively and I wish I can be more like Nate Archibald." He exclaimed.

"No way! I hate that show!"

"Well, then it's your loss. You don't know what you're missing." he replied. "I suck at anything musically related and I fail at video games."

"Haha well, nice to meet you Jon." she said as she shook hands with him. Mira decided to leave first. "I guess I'll see you around then?" she said. Jon nodded. Mira stood up and walked to the sidewalk when she saw Chase running towards her.

"Where were you?" he sounded out of breath.

"Um… I was just taking a walk." she glanced at the alley, Jon wasn't there anymore.

"Do you know how worried I was?"

"Sorry about that."

"I thought something happened to you!" the anger didn't disappear from his voice. "I saw you going somewhere with that Jon Force kid… I was looking for you all this time and you didn't even answer your phone!"

"Chase relax. Nothing happened. Jeez, why are you getting so worked up about it? And so what if I was with Jon? Maybe he had something to say to me. It's none of your business. We're not even going out. It's not like you're in _love _with me or something."

"What if I am?" he asked. His voice sounded hesitant.

"…what?" Chase hugged her tightly.

"I'm not supposed to love you. I know I'm not. But I can't help it. I've been in love with you for so long… I've been waiting for you to come back… And when I saw you again for the first time… when you came back to New York… when you showed up in front of me at school… I knew that I wasn't going to let him hurt you again. This time, I'm not letting you go… I'm going to protect you… I love you." he said. Mira didn't quite get what he was saying, but she didn't have to. She circled her arms around his waist.

"Good." she said. "I love you too." she said, and she meant it. Ever since she came to New York, ever since she met Chase, something drew her to him. She felt a need to be with him. Every time she saw him talking to another girl at school or pictured in an ad with a co-model, she felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She needed him. She loved him so much… but right now, as she was holding the boy she's been waiting for, she couldn't help but to picture someone else in her mind… a certain someone who shared her golden locks and emerald eyes.

* * *

TBC


	4. Beautiful, Dirty Rich

A/N: Haha new chapter! OTL I have nothing to say in this AN.

**Disclaimer: Yatta yatta.**

**I realize I have been mixing up perspectives (like first, third etc. etc.) so I apologize! I'll try my best to keep the tenses in check! :D

* * *

Mira's POV (in first person)

Three big things happened after walking for Val Nixon's show. One: his show made me an instant success, an overnight celebrity. I started getting a flood of job offers from designers and major clothing labels. It's become overwhelming… Two: Me and Chase became "official". Well, official meaning we're the same as before… just with more benefits… Three: People at school actually started to notice me in classes… which I most definitely _don't_ like. Also, it was weird that the girls started dressing like me. I swear! I'm not imagining things! I wore army pants and flip flops to class one day, the next day about thirty girls did the same. Not only that, but me and Chase's necklaces became a trend, a stupid FASHION STATEMENT. Everyone started wearing the chains. The whole idea became totally cliché and unoriginal. Not that Chase cared. He still liked the necklace.

As the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, I tried discretely get out of the classroom as quickly and quietly as I can. I almost made it out undetected until Mark Gip got a hold of my arm. Mark was blonde and had hazel eyes. He was one of the "popular" kids that hung out with Shannon, Blaire, and Jon's circle of friends. He was on the Varsity Boy's Lacrosse team and was ranked 3rd highest honor roll male at our school… below Jon and Chase respectively. I turned to face him with a cold glare.

"Hey Glenn, some of the guys and I are going to go to the Clock later at ten. Wanna come with us?" his tone of voice was annoyingly cocky as his friends pointed fingers and laughed at him for asking out the "freak", which obviously referred to _me. _Just because I was slowly climbing up the social ladder, didn't mean that I was instantly at the top. The Clock was the biggest hot spot in the Big Apple. Truth be told, I've always wanted to go there, you know, just to see why everyone made such a big fuss over the stupid place. I tried wheedling Chase to go with me once, but he took it as a joke. 'Haha sure I'll go there… when HELL FREEZES OVER.' he said as he laughed. 'Nice one Meers. You almost made me believe you actually wanted to go!' he said. She nervously laughed along with him.

Not only was it really famous, but it was super exclusive. Celebrities flew in from all parts of the world for one night at the Clock. The waiting list was long and impossible to get onto, yet Shannon's crew miraculously had access to the place at anytime they desired to attend. I sure was tempted to take up his offer, I'm not gonna lie… but I had more pride in me than that. More that my desire to go to the club, I was offended by the way he spoke to me. No one and I mean NO ONE talks to me like that.

"Fuck no." I said in a voice so low and threatening as I turned to turned to leave. The boys who were snickering at me just seconds before were taking a step back as they looked at Mark nervously. Mark, gaining his courage after a couple moments stormed after me.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, FREAK? I ASKED YOU TO GO TO THE CLUB WITH ME! YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED!" he shouted as he grabbed my shoulder with a tight grasp. His grip hurt like hell, but I wasn't about to submit to him. Just as I was going to confront him, I saw a tall figure come in between him and me. I flinched as I got pushed back. 'Chase?' I thought as I got back up on my feet. I had to look up to see who had just saved me. To my surprise, it was- most definitely _not_ Chase. His blonde hair and broad shoulders were all to familiar to me. Jon Force placed a strong arm around my waist, helping me regain my balance.

"Mark. Back off." he snarled at the other boy. Mark stared wide-eyed at Jon, his anger was completely gone and was replaced with fear.

"S- sorry Force." he stuttered as he and his followers walked toward the other direction. Jon looked down at me. His face softened up.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked so gently, like he was speaking to a delicate baby.

"Yeah." I replied. I felt embarrassed. I wasn't some damsel in distress. I didn't need him to save me. Yet here he was. Helping me… I guess. "Thanks."

"So, why did you reject him?" he asked me in all curiousness.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You rejected his offer to take you to the Clock. I thought you really wanted to go there." he responded.

"Yeah, but Mark Gip's a prick. I would never go anywhere with him, let alone willingly." I said. Wait a minute… how'd Jon know about that? I haven't told anyone about my secret desire to go to the club.

'You're right, you haven't told anyone about it.' he said. I looked up at him surprised. He smiled as continued to converse with me all the while with his lips tightly sealed in a smile. 'Do you want to go? I promise Mark won't be there, well… not after what happened just now. He'd be smart to steer clear of me for a while.'

'Cocky now aren't you?' I replied. Jon's smile widened. 'Wait- I'm not saying this out loud… am I? What the heck? This is weird!' Not a sound escaped from my mouth as I was having my conversation with Jon.

"Well isn't this interesting…" he said.

'What just happ-' I shook my head. "What just happened?"

"Nothing out of the norm…" he replied with his sly smile. 'Oh Shit.' Jon went back to his silent way of communicating. 'Shannon and crew at four o'clock.' he replied.

"Why? What's wrong with Shannon?" I accidentally asked out loud as Shannon and her friends were now in front of us.

"Something's wrong?" she asked completely oblivious.

"Nah… nothing." I replied. I looked up at Jon. His silly smile was completely gone from his face. In it's place, was a fictitious smile. He looked tense and I felt a feeling of annoyance and a bit of sadness? How I knew this, I have noooo idea. I was in a pretty good mood right now so these negative feelings were probably Jon's. Did Shannon feel this?

"Mira! I'm sorry about Mark. That was so rude of him!" Shannon said with a genuine apologetic look on her face. "Jon, what happened?"

"Not much. He was just bothering her so I stepped in. Nothing happened, I promise." he said stoically. Shannon nervously looked at her boyfriend and then back at me.

"Sorry… hey Mira, I heard you were going to start coming to the Committee meetings! That's pretty awesome! All of us are in it!" she exclaimed.

"Er, that's cool." I said reluctantly. Shannon's sudden friendliness was creeping me out. At that moment, Jon snorted, which was completely out of character for him. Shannon looked at him.

"Sorry." he said to Shannon, back to his serious self.. 'Stop making me laugh! That was so embarrassing!' he telepathically (?) told me, I think? I didn't say anything back to him in fear of saying my thoughts out loud again.

"Jon, do you want to help me pick out my outfit?" Shannon asked him. He rolled his eyes.

'No.' she heard him retort mentally. "Sure babe." he said. "Hey Shannon, why don't we invite Mira to come to the Clock with us?" Shannon along with Blaire and her lackeys turned to face Jon in surprise.

"Huh?" Shannon asked.

"That way, she can meet some of the other kids in the Committee. She'll feel less awkward at the meeting on Monday if she can make a couple of friends." Shannon's was covered with uncertainty for a while as she contemplated what to do with her boyfriend's sudden request. She regained her composure a moment later.

"Great idea Jon! Mira, if you'd do us the honor of joining us tonight?" she asked in her (possibly fake?) sugary-sweet voice.

"Thanks, but n-" 'Say yes Mira.' Jon interrupted her thoughts again. "Get out of my mind!" I shouted. The group of girls stared at her in horror. Jon let out a mental laugh. 'Pfft. Good luck with covering that up.'

"Er… I meant I actually have appointment with my job booker today… and it's been circling my mind just now, but since you invited me, it'd be rude to turn down your offer… so yes. Definitely yes! I'll see you guys!" I said with the most unconvincing smile plastered on my face. No one had a clue what just happened and no one was buying my lie, but thank God everyone dropped the subject.

"Great!" Shannon said. "We're leaving here at around ten? You can meet us at the clu-"

"I'll pick her up." Jon offered. Shannon had a disgusted look on her face as Jon offered to pick me up. "It's her first time going to the club, I bet she doesn't even know where it is."

"It's true." I lied. I knew as well as the next guy where the club was. Who didn't? Even Chase knew! Well, he's been there a couple times for mandatory modeling after parties, but still.

"Um… okay. See you then Mira. Jon let's go." she said as she took his hand in her own. She tightly locked her fingers with his, but his hand loosely hung on its own not returning her affection.

I stood there dumbfounded at what just happened. 'What the heck just happened…?' I wondered to myself.

'You, my dear, just got yourself a pass to New York's hottest night club. No thanks necessary.' said the familiar voice of Jon Force.

'Ughhhh. You're a bastard.' I cursed at him. I didn't get a response from Jon, but I heard his laughter being channeled into my mind. Thank God he wasn't here anymore, because I was pretty darn close to giving him a good punch in the face.

'I heard that.' he sent.

'Oh shut it.'

* * *

Shannon's (Schuyler's) POV

'What just happened?' Shannon thought angrily as she laid with her face buried in her pillow. 'Jack was being so kind to her… I swear he was smiling- laughing with her… until I interrupted him…'

She had just gotten back to her dorm room. She asked Jon, no Jack, to help her pick out a nice outfit for tonight's dinner, but he politely declined. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and retired to his own room. This was ridiculous. Jack shouldn't be acting this way. He was hers wasn't he? He _should_ be hers… they even exchanged vows all those lifetimes ago. They've bonded… when she was still the newborn Schuyler Van Alen and he Benjamin Force. She remembered their bonding so vividly, as if it was only a couple of days ago. Her white wedding dress which had at one time been her mother's and Jack, looking dashing in his white suit. They were so happy… for the first couple of months… Then, Jack started acting strange. He became delusional and every time he looked at her, he had the most saddening expression his face. Eventually, his body started to become dysfunctional and he was losing many significant memories until all he could remember was one word. _Azrael_… Every time he saw a young blonde, he would frantically go after her with the most crazed expression pasted onto his face, begging her for forgiveness.

Shannon sighed… the next turn of events didn't get any better. Jon started to slowly lose his sanity. He refused to eat, drink blood, leave the house, etcetera. He was finally admitted to a Blue Blood rehabilitation center when Shannon, then Schuyler, begged Charles Force, _Michael_, to forgive Jack just long enough to help him. Charles ignored her pleas. He said that an angel who breaks a bond is as good as dead. He told her to let him be. If he dies, he dies. She continued to go to him and beg for days until she could no longer stand it. On the tenth day, she brought Jack to Charles. It must have been a miracle that Charles had helped Jack that day. It must have been the human emotions in Michael, but he decided that he'd help his fallen son. They took him to rehab where Jack stayed for many years. Schuyler had waited for him for a long time and finally, after seven long years, Jack recovered. She was so happy when she got that phone call from Charles Force that he was to be released that day. She ran to the Force estate in vampire speed. When she got there, Jack was already there. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, but their embrace felt so foreign… so wrong. Instead of hugging her back, Jack placed her back on the ground.

"Nice to see you Schuyler." he had said. He was like a stranger.

"Jack… you're okay… I'm so glad." she said.

"Thanks."

"I've missed you so much! Oh how I longed to be with you my love!" she made another attempt to hold him, but he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Schuyler. I've lead you on… that was wrong of me. But us, we can never be. My heart belongs to another." Schuyler was heartbroken. This had to be a nightmare.

"But… Jack… we, we made a vow that day. That we'd be together no matter what… That you'd love me… that I'd love you forever until we cease to exist…"

"Schuyler… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I love Azrael. Without her, I'm nothing. I've realized that." He placed his hand on her cheek. His hands that were once so soft became rough and calloused over the years. At his touch, she felt a blur of colors enter her mind. He was sharing with her a memory. It was the memory of his and Mimi's creation. Of how he was created to be her soul mate, yet she ceased to acknowledge his existence. Of how he desperately begged the morning star to bond them as eternal lovers.

"You see Sky? I was meant to be with her. It took me so many lifetimes to remember, but I'm the one who loved her first. I created that bond, yet I caused her so much heartbreak and sorrow. I'm despicable." he said as he curled his hand into a fist. His fist was so tightly gripped that he started bleeding. "She's in a coma because of me, Sky." he was referring to Mimi. After she and Jack have bonded, Mimi's gotten herself in a lot of difficult situations until she finally became comatose due to lack of blood. She was now hospitalized at the same hospital her own mother was dormant in. "Sky, I love you. You know that more than anyone. But my duty is to her, my heart, my whole being… it belongs to her." he said.

"No… I won't let you…" Schuyler said with such a hushed voice that it was difficult for Jack to comprehend.

"What?"

"I won't let you." she said firmly this time. She began picking at her pale arm. She pinched and scratched herself as blue blood started to stream down her arm.

"Schuyler! What are you doing? Stop that!" he pulled her hand away from her arm.

"NO!" she screamed. "If you leave me, I'm going to die, Jack! I'll kill myself!" she shouted through tears and began scratching herself again. Jack stood dumbfounded in front of her. He embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Schuyler. I'm so sorry babe. I didn't know what I was talking about. I must have been tired or something after coming back from the center. I love you, kay? I love you so much. So stop hurting yourself. It hurts me too." he said. She stopped scratching.

"Do you mean that?" she asked quietly.

"Every word." he said with his gentle smile. She gazed into his green eyes. His eyes were different than how they usually were. They were a dark shade of forest green… almost black. She didn't bother to think too deeply about it. She wanted to take advantage of his affection right now. She wanted to milk out as much love as she can from him. And she did, for the following couple of months. Until that one fateful morning when she got the phone call from Charles Force.

"Hello?"

"Oh, it's you. Put Abbadon on the phone this instant."

"May I ask what happene-?"

"It's none of your concern. PUT HIM ON THE LINE." Schuyler looked at the dining room to see Jack silently eating his breakfast. He had a sad expression on his face as he forced the food down his throat.

"I'm sorry but, he's not home at the moment… may I take a message?" she inquired. Charles grunted.

"Tell him to call me back as soon as possible. It's urgent." with that, Charles hung up on Schuyler. The same phone calls from Charles continued throughout the week, but Schuler ignored his calls. Schuyler felt guilty from hiding this from Jack, but she didn't want whatever was going on to take Jack away from her. Charles's phone calls eventually stopped after a couple of weeks. One particular evening, Schuyler came back home from the grocery store to find the house completely dark with no lights on. When she went inside, she found Jack curled up in the corner of the kitchen, the caller ID device in hand.

"Why haven't you told me that my father called?" he asked almost too gently.

"What are you talking about?" Schuyler lied nervously.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE CALLED?" he demanded as he teleported in front of her and gripped her neck with such force that she couldn't breathe. Jack angrily threw her on the ground as he quickly dialed his father's phone number. Charles didn't answer. Before Schuyler can say anything, Jack quickly fled their home. Schuyler knew exactly where he was going. She ran after him to stop him.

By the time she got to the hospital to her mother's and Mimi's floor, she found Jack standing frozen in the doorway. He didn't blink nor did he let out a breath. She walked behind him to see what had caused him to become petrified when she saw Mimi's heart rate monitor. The line was completely straight. She was dead. Jack fell to the ground onto his knees. He started gasping for air and trembled greatly. His eyes were almost black as it glossed over with what seemed like suppressed tears. It was then Charles has noticed their presence.

"ABOUT TIME YOU CAME, FOOL! WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED MY PHONE CALLS? I OWE YOU NO KINDNESS BUT I'VE CALLED YOU TO LET YOU KNOW THAT YOUR SISTER IS DYING! YET YOU LIVE AS IF NOTHING IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH THAT FILTHY HALF-BLOOD GIRL! YOU ARE WORSE THAN ABOMINATION, ABBODON. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE SEE HER! I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE! I BANISH THEE AT ONCE!" Charles slammed the door hard in Jack's face. Jack stood up and opened the door. He ran towards his twin, but was stopped and thrown onto the ground by Charles. Schuyler screamed.

"No! Don't hurt him please!" she begged as she ran toward her loved one.

"And you! You who is cursed! Take that scum of the Earth and leave at once!" Schuyler took Jack and went back to their house. That night, Schuyler watched Jack cry never ending tears for his late twin.

For the next few days, Jack was in a daze. He didn't move or eat. He simply sat on a lone chair as he stared out the window. The next evening Jack received a phone call from Trinity Force, letting him know that Mimi's funeral was completed. She told Jack that she wasn't supposed to tell him about it, but she believed that he had the right to know as he was her _former _vampire twin. Jack thanked her and hung up the phone. He quietly left the house that night, Schuyler let him go. The day after that, she received a startling phone call. It was Oliver. He told her to come to the Force Tower immediately. She ran as fast as she could. She knew that she had felt something off. She just hoped that Jack was alright.

She was wrong.

When she got there, she quickly went down the elevator that took her to the underground conference room where the Conclave held their meetings. There was a group of blue bloods circled around something… someone. She walked into the room to find Jack lying lifeless on the ground. In his hands was the sword of Azrael.

"What… what… happened…" she asked Oliver.

"He took his life… he used Azrael's sword to slit his throat. Charles discovered him this morning. His blood was evaporating quickly, but Charles was able to salvage enough for him to be summoned in another cycle. Schuyler couldn't say anything. Instead, she knelt by Jack and held him dearly as she wept for him…

Shannon quickly shook the memory out of her mind. She hated that flashback. She attempted to distract herself by going into her closet. She pulled out four dresses. One in bright red, one in lavender, one in marigold and one emerald. She chose the emerald dress that had two thin straps for her shoulders and a simple, tight fit on her slim body. She tied her hair back in a slick, high ponytail. She put on dark shadow eye makeup, silver hoop earrings, and silver leather flats. She put on red lipstick and sprayed hairspray to make sure her hair was in place. 'This should do it!' she thought with satisfaction. "Plus this green matches Jon's eyes." she said as she grabbed her silver purse and left her dorm.

* * *

Mira's POV (in third person)

Mira looked through her closet. It's become a LOT more filled with varied styles of clothing. Most of them from Val Nixon's line. She had become quite close with the eccentric boy to her surprise. Well, she shouldn't call him a boy… although he looked as if he was in his late teens, he was actually 24, which was a secret that she had sworn to keep. (he said that he felt too old) Their odd friendship started a week ago when Chase had to go on a short trip for a family vacation as well as a photo shoot in Tokyo.

"Are you sure you'll be fine without me?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." she said as she hurried the boy for he was already running late for his flight.

"I left a list of groceries for you on the mini fridge, I checked out a bunch of funny movies for you to watch and hid all the scary ones since you get freaked out when you watch horror flicks by yourself, I made sure all the light bulbs are in check and I left you a list of emergency numbers in case you need to call me. I also want you to remember that you always need to DOUBLE CHECK the stove before leaving the room." he rambled on and on and on until Mira shut him up with a passionate lip lock. The young couple continued to kiss in the doorway until a teacher uncomfortably cleared her throat seeing the two of them kissing. They parted from each other with an awkward laugh escaping from both parties. "So you'll really be fine? If you're in trouble, call me right away."

"Then expect a phone call every night, big man." she said flirtatiously. "I'm going to have a lot of trouble going to sleep without you being here with me." she said with a fake pout. "So I'll have to call you at least once every night."

"Blegh! You're disgusting." he said while sticking his tongue out. "I'll be right here with you… kind of." he said as he pointed to her necklace."

"Haha, right. Fine, fine, fine. Now go! Have a good time! And bring me back a lot of souvies!" she said.

"I will. Oh! And don't go to any committee meetings until I get back, okay? I don't want you to go to the meetings by yourself! Promise me?"

"I promise." She waved bye to him and then walked back inside. She jumped onto her bed to hit something hard under her butt. It was Chase's wallet. She quickly got up and ran after him. "Hey Chaseeee!" she shouted to him. "You forgot your wallet!" she yelled.

"Oh thanks Meers!" he said as he began walking toward her. She opened his wallet out of curiosity to see what's inside when she heard him yell to not open it. Inside his wallet, was a picture of her from one of her modeling ads. Chase blushed a deep shade of red. Mira chuckled.

"When you come back, we'll need to switch this with a _real _photo of me. Not this crap where half of my face is caked with make up and photoshopped." she joked.

"Haha got it." he replied.

When Mira got back to her room, took out a box of polaroids that she had received from Dan after the Burberry photo shoot. She had photos of her Chase that they took for fun during their break from the shoot. She smiled as she found one that she liked in particular and put it into her wallet. 'Perfect.' she thought.

* * *

She smiled to herself remembering the memory. After Chase had gone to the far east, Mira had been by herself in self proclaimed "solitary confinement" until one Friday afternoon, she received a text from Val asking if she'd want to have a late lunch with him. She accepted his offer. Val personally picked her up from school in his black 2011 Honda CR-V, a pretty humble vehicle for someone as 'Beautiful, Dirty Rich' as Val. He offered her to take her to a nice private restaurant which she agreed to. She must have not looked pleased with his offer because he took back his suggestion and asked her if she had any dinner ideas in mind. She sheepishly admitted to him yes and told him about her and Chase's sacred fast food Fridays. She expected Val to make fun of her, but he seemed totally up for it. They decided on Burger King. The two had a contest to see who can eat the most chicken tenders and drink the most shakes. Mira won hands down. Val wasn't as good of a opponent as Chase was. She was never able to beat Chase. After that evening, the two started meeting more often. Before she knew it, Val had become a valuable friend to her.

She was actually supposed to meet him up that evening but had to cancel since her whole incident with Jon and Shannon occurred. She called Val and apologized.

"Hey, no need to be sorry. If you want, I can come over tomorrow and we can do a movie night? If that's cool with you…" he added softly.

"Sure! No problem here! Hope you like comedies, Chase hid all the horror movies."

"Haha fine with me. I hate anything gore/ ghost related."

"Haha! Nice! Then see you tomorrow at six!" she ended the call and continued to look for a nice outfit. She decided on an emerald dress (similar to the color of her eyes) that had thin straps for her shoulders. The dress hugged tightly onto her body and showed off all her curves. She braided her hair into a single, golden side braid and put on a thin magenta headband that was covered in matching glitter. She put on thin black bangles and fixed her chain necklace so the lock and gold plate was centered. She put on four-inch black stilettos and took out a small magenta clutch that had a big black lace bow as the centerpiece. Everything she was wearing was designed by Val and personally picked out and assembled into a classy outfit for an evening out in the city by Chase. She put on a pale shade of pink eye shadow that was barely noticeable, a thin line of black liquid liner, and nude lipstick. She did a final mirror check when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door to find Jon Force standing outside her doorway. He looked dazzling in his black suit, emerald dress shirt with lace cuffs and collar, and magenta lace tie. She could tell right away what brand it was.

"Val Nixon." both of them said at the simultaneously. The two broke into laughter.

"I like your taste in clothes." she said as she fixed Jon's crooked tie. "Val's amazing." she complemented her friend.

"He is." Jon agreed. "But I think his designs look best on you." Mira smiled at the complement. "I think so too." she joked. Mira locked the door and quickly followed Jon to his car in the student parking lot. When the two got in the car, Mira handed Jack a paper CD case that she'd been holding onto.

"It's a mix tape er- CD that I made." she answered before Jon even asked. "The upper east needs some better music." she joked. During the long drive to the club, the two had turned red singing along to Paramore, Coldplay, Boys Like Girls, Muse, and a bunch of other groups. Mira was surprised as to how Jon knew so many of these bands.

'I don't usually follow music trends.' he sent to her mentally.

"What's with that? That, that whole telepathy thing?" Mira asked. "How can you send me all those mental messages?"

"Hm, must be a twin thing." he answered jokingly. Mira laughed. "Can I be Ashley? You can be Mary Kate." Jon joked.

"Haha! You wish Force!" Mira said through her laughter. "But really, it's so weird! Maybe we _were_ twins in a past life or something." she said lightheartedly. She didn't notice it, but for just a second, Jon's expression hardened.

* * *

The duo finally arrived at the club after a thirty minute drive. Jon escorted Mira down the black, glittery carpet as a valet took his keys to park his car. The paparazzi were lined on either side of the carpet. They frantically took snap shots of Mira and Jon.

'Great. Now they're going to make bogus headlines saying I'm cheating on Chase with Jon…' she complained.

'No worries, there's nothing my friend Benjamin can't take care of.' she heard Jon's voice loudly inside her mind. It took her a moment to realize he was talking about money.

'Very funny, Force.' she sent back. Inside the club, Mira couldn't believe how many people were present. She let Jon lead her to one of the tables in a room stationed in the back that was reserved for VIP's. There were so many reporters and celebrity photographers in the club taking pictures of famous athletes, actors, singers, etc. drinking and making fools of themselves, but all of them stopped what they were doing and swarmed over toward Jon and Mira.

"Are you two dating?"

"Aren't you in a relationship with model Chase Lennox?"

"Jon! Why aren't you with Shannon Van Alen?"

"Mira! Love the outfit! Give me a pose!

The photographers and reporters continuously asked questions and taking pictures of the pair until Jon and Mira finally got into the private VIP room.

"Jon! Mira! Welco-" Shannon stopped mid-track as her smile was replaced with a disgusted scowl. She looked Mira down and up. They were both wearing the same dress.

"Um… nice dress." Mira complemented, oblivious to the tension.

"…likewise…" Shannon replied reluctantly. Shannon looked like a clown in Mira's opinion. What was with the red lipstick and shadow makeup? They totally clashed with the already bold green cocktail dress made by Val. And Shannon's too-skinny frame hardly did Val's magnificent design any justice. Her silver flats were totally random and her high pony was unnecessary. Mira's thoughts were interrupted by Jon's mental intrusion.

'You're completely right.' Jon agreed. Mira felt bad. He must've heard everything she said about Shannon, but he agreed with her which made him equally guilty. 'You look much more beautiful than she does.' he let her sit down first in the round booth and took a seat next to her as Shannon took a seat next to his.

'Oh shut up.' Mira sent bashfully.

* * *

During the whole night Mira felt extremely uncomfortable. She felt nervous and out of place as Shannon, Blaire, and their lackeys talked about gossip and fashion. Just as she was about to excuse herself, Jon held onto her hand tightly underneath the table.

'We can leave soon if you want.' he sent. 'Just don't leave me so soon.' Mira nodded slightly so only Jon would notice it. They stayed for another thirty minutes when Jon sent Mira a mental message as he handed her a piece of paper.

'Show this to the valet. Tell him you're with me and wait for me in the car. I'll be out after you in about ten to fifteen minutes.'

'Okay.' she sent back. 'Don't leave me alone for too long.' Mira was surprised that she said that to him. 'I- I mean.' Jon chuckled ever so slightly.

'Promise. Now go first.' Mira slipped the keys into her clutch and excused herself.

* * *

As soon as Mira left all the girls raised their voices.

"Blaire, did you _see_ her? How can she wear the same dress as Shannon?"

"I know! Who does she think she is? Why was she even here?"

"I can't believe her!" The girls continued to gossip amongst themselves as Jon, Blaire, and Shannon kept out of the conversation.

"Hey Jon." Shannon said as she nestled her head on his neck. Jon flinched. Her hair smelled of something strong and nasty. Probably hairspray. He already started to miss the soft, sweet, natural beauty of Mira… his twin. Jon desperately stared at his cell phone as his phone "rang" on cue. He pretended to answer his phone and stood up as he paced around the room slowly, mimicking an actual phone call.

"Sorry Shannon. It's urgent, I'll talk to you later." he said in false hurry. He didn't even bother to give her a peck on the cheek. He rushed out of the room as Shannon was left in a room of giggly girls feeling more miserable than ever.

* * *

Mira looked at her cell phone. It's been a little past ten minutes. She took out a compact mirror and checked to see if her makeup was smudged when what seemed to be a blur rushed into the car and quickly drove out of the club parking.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she screamed to see that it was only Jon. "Phew… and I thought I was being kidnapped."

"Well, technically you are being kidnapped."

"What the heck Jon?" Mira said as she playfully punched Jon's shoulder. She didn't say much more. Instead she just let him do his thing and take her away from that horrible jail that she was just in.

* * *

Jon drove to a drive through Starbucks. He ordered a Caramel Frappucino while Mira ordered Passion Fruit Tea. He parked in the vacant parking lot and the two enjoyed their drinks.

"Who knew Starbucks was opened 24-hours?" Jon asked.

"Who knew Starbucks had a drive through?" Mira asked, astonished.

"Haha! Fine, fine. Your question wins." Jon said as he put up his hands in defeat.

"You're a horrible driver." Mira commented.

"Oh as if the little lady is any better?" Jon challenged.

"Most definitely better than the little "Big" man." Mira mocked.

"Haha try me." Jon said as he tossed her his keys. Mira gave him a sinister smile as she switched seats with the boy and drove back toward the school.

When the finally got back. Jon was wide-eyed with shock. He was holding onto the car for dear life. He would _definitely_ not let Mira drive his baby Pearlito ever again.

"Hey I wasn't _that_ bad…" she defended.

"Yeah, you weren't…. What the hell am I saying? I ALMOST DIED!" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry…" Mira said to him as her green eyes started to water.

"No! I didn't mean it like that I-"

"Psych! You loser! I know I'm a good driver! I don't need you to admit it to know!" she exclaimed. They finally arrived in front of her door.

"Well, this is our stop." Jon said. Mira felt a little saddened that their night ended so early.

"Thanks for tonight. I mean besides the club, everything was really fun." she reminisced what they just hours before, Starbucks, the midnight movie, having the never-ending pie eating contest at Baker's Square… "I had a lot of fun Jon. Thanks." she said. The atmosphere became uncomfortable as an awkward silence fell upon the two. "Um, if you want, you can come in for a bit… we can watch some movies. I only have comedies though…"

"If that's alright with you." Jon replied. He didn't want to leave either. Mira opened the door to him and let him in her dorm.

"I'll get us something to drink." she offered as she headed to her mini-fridge. Jon gave himself a tour of her dorm room. He was impressed by how neat it was considering how a boy resided in half the room.

"I know what you're thinking." Mira interrupted his thoughts. "And truth be told, Chase is the one who cleans." Jon laughed. "Here's your drink." Mira said as she handed him a tall glass of Pepsi. Mira and Jon sat on top of her bed making small talk and drinking their beverage as another awkward silence came upon them. Mira tried to avoid eye contact with him and stared at his mouth instead. His lips were so red and thin, much like her own. They looked soft to the touch. Without realizing what she was doing, she reached out her hand and cupped his face as she delicately brushed his bottom lip with her thumb. Mira snapped out of her trance when her eyes locked with Jon's.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be." Jon replied. His green mirrored her own. She felt exposed and vulnerable as he gazed into her eyes, like he was looking into her soul. Mira couldn't take it anymore. At that moment, Mira's lips crushed into Jon's. She's been holding herself back all night long. His lips were so tantalizing, so tempting. She couldn't resist them anymore. Mira was surprised that Jon kissed her back. The two sat on her bed continuing their fervent kiss as Jack laid her down on her bed. His lips didn't break away from hers for a second. She pulled his hair to bring him closer to her, although it was probably physically impossible for him to come any closer. She continued to kiss him passionately. A part of her screamed at her to stop, she was being unfaithful to Chase. Another part of her, the dominant part of her urged her to keep on going. It told her to do more. This was so wrong. She shouldn't be with Jon. He belonged to Shannon just as she belonged to Chase, but this whole affair felt so right. For a second, they both lifted their heads for air. Mira examined Jon's face critically until their eyes locked. Just then, a weird sensation occurred. She looked at Jon to see not only his face, but faces of others too. She saw the face of a pilgrim, an Egyptian pharaoh, a humble engineer, a doctor, an astronaut, and more. All the faces had one trait in common., those dark, jade green that always seemed to find a way to pierce into your soul.

* * *

TBC


	5. AN: Apology on lack of updates

_Dear Readers,_

First of all, I would like to apologize for the inconsistency of my updates for this fic. As a Junior in high school, the amount of homework and projects that I've been receiving the last few months were overwhelming. Again, sorry for the long hiatus, but Junior year shows mercy to NO ONE. As soon as my ACT's are over and my school work subsides, I will update as much as possible. THAT, I can promise. Sorry for making you all wait.

_-DearJournal_


	6. Secrets: Part One

A/N: Sorry for the SUPER DUPER late update! I was busyyyy -_- And sorry for the SUPER DUPER short chapter. I promise the I'll finish the second part of this chapter sometime this week AND it'll be 3x as long T_T…

* * *

_Part One_

'Woahhhhhhhh Mona Lisa! You're guaranteed to run this town!' Mira woke up to the Ballad Of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco, which was her current ring tone. She had to get a new phone since her incident with Jon after fashion week.

She flipped open her phone to discover a text from Val. _'Are we still up for tonight?'_ it read. 'Crap!' Mira had completely forgotten about their movie night. She turned to get out of her bed when she elbowed something soft. Shocked, Mira looked to see what it was when she saw familiar locks of blonde hair next to her. The events of the previous night flooded back to her. She looked down to make sure her clothes were still on.

'Thank goodness…' she thought as she relaxed realizing that she had on her black tank top and Spongebob Squarepants pajama shorts.

The previous night was uncalled for. After she practically sucked mouth with Jon Force, she stopped him from going any further. Well, they did make out a lot. They made out, played monopoly, made out, watched Jersey Shore, watched some Cake Boss, watched reruns of American Idol, held hands, caught up with Gossip Girl, and made out some more… She cringed at the thought of being the "other woman". 'Well, if what Jon said was true, then I'm not technically the other woman…' she thought as she recollected their discussion from the night before. Jon explained to her about his situation with Shannon. How he felt like he was obligated to be there for her rather than wanting to. How he felt smothered and agonized when he was with her. He vaguely explained to her about how what he had with her was very different that what he had with Shannon. Something about bonds… Mira had so much questions that she wanted to ask him, but he refused to answer any of them. He told her to come to a Committee meeting and all her questions will be answered. She told Jon about her promise to Chase, about how she wasn't to go to a Committee meeting without him. Mira noticed a very vivid change in emotion in Jon's face. Mira tried to remember their discussion from last night.

"_Why are you doing what he tells you to do?" he demanded._

"_Because, Jon! He's just looking out for me! And I have complete trust in him!"_

"_And you trust him more than me?"_

"_Jon, let's be completely frank here. You and I met, at most, two weeks ago and I just cheated on my boyfriend with you! Of course I trust him more! Not only that, but now I'm a skank and an unfaithful girlfriend!" _

"_You're no skank. Don't you dare say that about yourself."_

"_Then what do you call this? What we just did?"_

"_It's different." he tried to reason._

"_How is this any different from me cheating on Chase? If you ask me, it sounds pretty much the same as cheating on him!"_

"_Trust me… it's different… for us…"_

"_I'm starting to question if I can even trust you Jon. You just randomly show up in my life and suddenly this happens…" she looked at him and saw that he was contemplating._

"_I can't explain it to you now… but you'll come to understand soon. Just promise me that as soon as Lennox comes back, you'd come to a meeting."_

The rest of her thoughts were interrupted when Jon snaked his arm around her waist. Startled, Mira glanced at the male laying down next to her.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said in a silky, and somewhat cheesy, baritone voice.

"Don't use that voice! It's disgusting!" Mira laughed. "And I'd hardly call this a morning! It's eleven!"

"Well, it's not noon yet so it's still morning." he argued.

"I have a feeling that you're not one to back down so I'll let you off this time."

"Mmm. So what's our plan for today?"

"We have no plan, Jon. You're going to go back to _your _room and you're going to do whatever you usually do. I, on the other hand, am going get some shopping done and visit Val."

"Why are you going to Val Nixon?" he asked in a voice that revealed slight agitation.

"Because he's my friend and we already have plans for the day. You can't be involved in everything I do Jon."

"Why noooooooot?" he whined.

"Jeez." Mira laughed. "Let me at least give Val a call." Mira dialed Val's number on her hamburger landline phone and waited as the dial rang for a couple of seconds.

"Hello?" a masculine voice answered.

"Hey Val!"

"Mira? Why are you calling on this number?"

"Oh this is my private line at school! I'm using my hamburger phone!"

"Hamburger phone?"

"Yeah like from Juno!"

"Of course you would own the hamburger phone from Juno…" he replied exasperatedly.

"Haha. Yeah, it's totally me. So we're still on for tonight right?"

"Yes. Definitely. I actually had a favor to ask of you."

"Go on?"

"I was supposed to have an ad shoot for Pandora this afternoon, but I haven't had the time to do a casting call… okay, I lie. I really wanted you to be the face of my line. Can you can do it for me?" Mira groaned at Val's request. The fashion thing was supposed to be a one time only kind of deal, but the fashion world seemed to always find its way back into Mira's life.

"Fine… only for you Val."

"Hah! I knew you'd accept. Thanks, I owe you one. I was originally going to ask Chase to be my male lead, but since he's out of the country, do you mind if I ask Jon to be your co-model?" Mira looked to her right to see Jon grinning impishly.

"I'm sure… he won't mind…" she replied reluctantly.

"Um, alright then. I'm going to give him a call…" he replied. And with that their phone call ended. Before Mira even put back her hamburger phone, Monster by Paramore began to blast from Jon's cellphone.

"Hey Val, what's up? A photo shoot? Yeah I'm free today. Oh, Mira huh? Sounds like fun. Yeah, I'm in. Kay man, see you later." Jon dropped his phone onto the ground and wrapped his arms around Mira's waist again. "Sounds like we're going to be spending another long day together babe." he said as he kissed her neck.

"Ughhh…" Mira groaned. "Seriously… why ME?"

* * *

Mira hurriedly took a shower and blow-dried her hair. She wore a simple black tank and iceberg Stitched for Civilization shorts along with her black, rose-embedded Doc Martins. Mira grabbed her Chanel bag and left her dorm to head to Jon's room. When she got to Jon's dorm, she noticed that the door was left open and let herself in.

Jon's dorm was an interesting one. Not much was in there except for the bare necessities. His bed, desk, t.v., and closet were all present, but the dorm had a very empty and temporary feel. Unlike the real Jon Force, this room was quite bland. 'A person's room's supposed to reflect the person… right?' She noticed that there was only one bed in this room which meant that Jon alone inhabited this place. Seeing as though the shower was still running, Mira went and took a look at Jon's room. She noticed a few bookshelves at the side of the room that wasn't visible from the doorway. It seemed that the bookshelves were the only things that differentiated his room from a jail cell.

The shelves were full of classical literature ranging from Poe to Shakespeare to Hemingway and Fitzgerald. The only "modern books", if she can even call them modern, that he seemed to own were the Harry Potter and Twilight series, major franchise from many, many decades ago. She believed the latter to be a bit suspicious if not a bit pathetic. She read the series before for her middle school English class when they were studying late authors of the 21st century. Mira opened the first book, _Twilight_, to see a message written in a neat and girlish font on the cover page: "_To my dearest Jack, whose heart flutters at each and every mention of the name Edward Cullen. Enjoy. Love, Mimi_." She chuckled. She read the book once and found the whole notion of vampires quite hilarious. Mira took out the second book _New Moon _and found another message, this time in Jon's messy guy-like script: "_To my dearest Mimi, who believes that all vampires should sparkle underneath the sunlight. With all my love, Jack_." The other two books also contained similar light-hearted, humorous messages. Mira couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of this Mimi. Was she an ex-girlfriend? The name sounded so familiar…

Mira continued to look through the other books on the shelf until she came across a mass of albums. Though most of Jon's books seemed tattered and torn, his albums were nearly, if not completely, kept in perfect condition. She took a look at the bathroom door to make sure that it was still closed before she took out one of the albums. She opened it up and flipped through the pages. All the pictures were of a blonde boy and girl. The pictures ranged from childhood years to young adulthood. The boy looked to be Jon but the clothes that the two were wearing were definitely from years past. Mira continued to look through the pages of the album. Once she finished, she took out another album and another one.

Mira was down to the last photo album. It was carefully preserved in a plastic cover. 'This one must have a really special meaning…' she thought. She took off the plastic cover and began browsing through the pages. This one was different from the others. Jon was nowhere to be seen, it was only the blonde haired girl. The last picture was of the girl in a long white wedding dress with Jon at the alter of the church, but neither were smiling. In the corner of the photograph was Jon's messy handwriting again. It read: _I give myself to you, and take you as my own_. It was then that Mira realized, "this girl… she looks like… me…"

"You shouldn't have seen those." a stern voice came from behind her. Mira gasped in shock and closed the album.

"Jon!"

"…did you see everything?" he glared at Mira.

"I… uh, I have really bad memory… You don't need to worry, there's no way I'll remember what I saw. In fact I think I already forgot everything." it was a stupid excuse. She wondered why she was even saying it. Jon's eyes diverted from hers and refocused on the album. He painstakingly took it out of her hands and took it into his own. He opened it to the last page and stared at the wedding photo while caressing his thumb over the girl in the wedding dress.

* * *

_Part Two _of this chapter will be up later this week!


End file.
